


Smile!!

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Christmas Fluff, Crying, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Lots of Crying, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily jamás pensó que su vida fuera a dar tal giro tras entrar en Hogwarts. Sólo quería estar en Ravenclaw, con su prima Janice, estudiar y hacer amigos. Nada más. No quería llamar la atención. Parecía que el destino le tenía guardado un camino más inesperado.<br/>A veces hay que sacrificarse por el bien de otros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!!

Para Lily Kingheart, el viaje en tren fue algo largo, pero no podía quejarse. Merecía la pena todo aquello. Merecía la pena los tres años de espera para llegar hasta aquí. Cuando su abuela le entregó la carta de admisión de Hogwarts, gritó tan fuerte que, por dos segundos, pensó que se iba a quedar muda. A pesar de que su madre no estaba para celebrarlo con ella, le envió una carta felicitándola, que sabía con seguridad que la aceptarían. Después de preparar todas sus cosas y esperar con impaciencia a su prima Janice, la cual estaba en Hogwarts desde primer curso, y celebró con sus abuelos y demás familiares la admisión. Estaban todos menos su madre, pero Lily lo comprendía, y sabía que si hubiese podido, hubiese venido. Su estilo de vida era muy complicada y prefería no exigirle nada a su madre, porque sabía que hacía todo lo que podía por ella.

Lily era una chica normal, sin llamar la atención. Tenía la piel blanca, unos ojos marrones grandes que a veces se ocultaban tras su pelo caoba, que justo este año decidió cortarse para tener un nuevo look. Ahora lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y lo único que ocultaba sus ojos eran sus gafas de pasta gorda negra. Una nariz pequeña que decían que había heredado de su padre y los labios, finos y rosados como los de su madre. Era algo corta con respecto a la estatura media de la familia, unos 162 cm contra los 180 cm que casi toda su familia medía. Aunque no llamase la atención de los demás, sí lo hacía con su familia. Casi siempre le decían que era guapa y que cada vez se parecía más a su madre de joven, pero Lily no lo notaba, siempre que se miraba al espejo no veía nada especial. Tampoco recordaba que el espejo mostrara alguna parte bonita de todo su cuerpo. Lo que sí recordaba bien era lo que su madre siempre le decía. Era que, si tuviese que elegir una parte de Lily, se quedaría con sus manos. Eran blancas y delicadas, de dedos largos y con uñas curvadas. También recordaba que, cada vez que volvía de uno de sus viajes, su madre le traía una fina caja envuelta en papeles de colores con un lacito rojo en un extremo de ésta, donde se ocultaban unos guantes preciosos. Tenía todos y cada uno de los guantes que ella le traía, bien guardados en un cajón de la cómoda. Y, encima de la cómoda, en una caja vieja y algo rota, las cartas que le iba mandado a través de los meses que no se podían ver. Cuando se sentía sola o perdida, cogía la caja, se echaba una manta por encima y las leía en su habitación. Era lo único que la tranquilizaba.

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer cuando su prima Janice volvió al compartimento que compartían junto con otras dos chicas. Ya llevaba su túnica puesta y un cuaderno bajo el brazo, sonriente y charlatana.

Janice era alta, más o menos la altura media de la familia, de pelo rubio con bucles bonitos que le colgaban tras la espalda. De cara redonda y facciones suaves, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos, un verde esmeralda que hipnotizaba a cualquiera; la nariz, pequeña y delicada, y los labios eran finos y rosados, y una cintura de avispa y piernas largas que llamaban la atención. No era muy inteligente y a veces se comportaba de manera que a Lily le daban ganas de estrellar algo contra su boca. También tenía la fea costumbre de hablar más de la cuenta en los momentos menos oportunos. Más de una vez se habían buscado problemas ambas primas gracias a las inoportunidades de Janice.

Tras despedirse de ellas, pasó al compartimento y sonrió a Lily, mostrando unos dientes blancos perfectos.

-Aún sin vestir. ¿A qué esperas, tontina?¡Vamos!-le apremió Janice.

-Estaba esperándote. ¿Dónde estabas? Llevas casi una hora fuera, he empezado a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí.

-¿Estás de broma?¿Olvidarme de ti?¡Si eres mi prima favorita!-contestó Janice, tirándose sobre su prima. Le pellizcó las mejillas y le plantó pequeños besos en la frente y nariz.-¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés al fin aquí!

-¡¡Janice!!¡Para, me haces daño!

-¡Si quieres que pare, irás ahora mismo a vestirte!¡Quiero verte el uniforme puesto!

**==============**

Lily caminaba hacia un cuarto de baño cercano a su compartimento para poder cambiarse, pero había una cola gigantesca. Por suerte, también estaba esperando una de las compañeras de Janice, Alexandra, que por suerte la vio y pudo reconocerla. Tras presentarse formalmente y hablar un rato, se dieron cuenta que la cola no se movía ni un centímetro. Harta de esperar, Alexandra cogió del brazo a Lily y le informó de que conocía otro baño en el que no habría tanta gente. Por el camino, Alexandra le dijo lo contenta que estaba de conocerla, de lo bien que lo iban a pasar cuando estuvieran en la misma clase (si estaban en la misma casa, claro), etc. Lily sólo sonreía, sin mirar bien dónde pisaba. Fue tal su despiste, que no tuvo tiempo a reconocer el cuerpo se aproximaba a ella rápidamente. Ella y el cuerpo chocaron, de tal forma que Lily cayó al suelo. Murmuró una maldición por el dolor y su despiste. Se dispuso a disculparse por el choque, pero lo único que vio fue un traje negro que habría la puerta hacia el siguiente vagón y la atravesaba. Ni se giró ni preguntó si Lily se encontraba bien. Alexandra gritó un insulto, pero el del traje ni se inmutó. Lily simplemente se levantó.

**==============**

Había escuchado varias veces cómo era Hogwarts a partir de las historias que le contaba su prima y demás familiares. El gran Bosque Prohibido, los jardines, las altas torres de piedra, los cuadros parlantes que colgaban de las paredes...Soñaba por las noches cómo sería cuando caminase por allí, recorriendo los pasillos. Pero por mucho que soñase con el castillo, jamás pensó que sería tan imponente.

Allí, en lo alto de la colina, el castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba en lo alto, la luna detrás de las torres puntiagudas. Podía ver luces encendidas, que parecían pequeñas llamas de velas. Estaba deseosa de entrar en el castillo. Tan nerviosa que apenas pudo mantener las piernas quietas mientras iban hacia la entrada del recinto, donde estaban registrando a todo el mundo. Lily se agarró al brazo de Janice, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra. Un hombre de pelo largo y con cara de pocos amigos registraba las maletas de ambas primas. Janice hablaba con el hombre, dando explicaciones que eran innecesarias pero que parecía necesitar aquel tipo malhumorado. Tras el registro, Janice, junto a Alexandra y un chico más, cogieron uno de los carros tirados por algo invisible. Lily se quedó pensativa y algo preocupada. ¿Y si la ponían en Slytherin?¿Qué ocurriría?¿Se lo tomarían bien su familia?¿Y qué pasaría con su madre, se lo tomaría bien? Lily conocía bien la opinión que tenía su madre sobre los de Slytherin, al igual que la opinión de toda su familia. Pero le daba miedo que ocurriera lo peor y se quedara sola. No quería eso. Quería que toda su familia se sintiera orgullosa de ella, y poder estar junto con su prima en Ravenclaw. O en cualquier otra casa. No pasaría nada si la ponían en Hufflepuf. Cualquier cosa menos Slytherin.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de cómo su prima la llamaba varias veces. Se necesitó un golpe en la cabeza para traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

-¡Me has ignorado completamente, Lily! Estoy muy, MUY decepcionada.-le dijo su prima, sonriente. Miró de reojo al chico que tenía enfrente, que la miraba con ojos azules brillantes.-Te estaba presentando a Richard.

-¿Richard?¿El mismo Richard que me hablabas día sí y día también durante estos últimos dos años?¿Ese Richard?-miró al chico de arriba abajo, escaneando todo. Al terminar, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Lily. Tendió su mano hacia el chico.-Encantada, soy Lily Kingheart. La prima pequeña.

-Richard Brown, encantado. Jan me ha hablado mucho de ti. Estaba deseando conocerte.

Richard era un chico alto y corpulento. Si hubiese estado de pie, le sacaría a Lily dos cabezas. Tenía un color de pelo extraño, algo parecido a un rojo sucio, y tenía ojos verdes como la hierba. Tenía una cara redonda, los brazos largos y los hombros anchos. Parecía fuerte, a juzgar por los músculos que tenía. Parecía un buen tipo y no paraba de sonreír. No le extrañaba que le gustara tanto a su prima. Janice le dijo que llevaban saliendo juntos desde hace dos años, pero jamás pudieron quedar fuera del colegio. No porque fuera muggle, sino porque ella vivía en Londres y él en una ciudad que rozaba el límite de Escocia.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Allí, Lily se tuvo que separar de sus amigos y juntarse con los demás alumnos nuevos. A Lily le iba el corazón a mil. Cerró los ojos y caminó junto con los demás hacia el comedor, donde le esperaba su mayor temor.

**==============**

_Si te entra el miedo de repente, simplemente respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez. Del cero al diez. Despacio y sin prisa. Relaja la mente y escucha. No te ocurrirá nada. Estás a salvo. Respira._

Poco a poco los alumnos iban seleccionados, yendo llenos de alegría a sentarse junto a sus nuevos compañeros y futuros amigos. Todos los nuevos tenían el rostro lleno de alegría y expectación por saber cuál será la casa en la que estarán. En cambio, Lily estaba nerviosa. Su prima le daba ánimos desde su mesa junto con Alex y Richard y otros amigos que se unieron. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cierto momento miró a sus pies por miedo a que se hubiera caído de su pecho. Sentía que su vida se iba por segundos. Los ánimos y consejos que le dieron sus familiares de que todo iría bien se escuchaban a lo lejos dentro de su mente. Lo único que podía escuchar eran nombres y casas.  _Katherine Joggs, Gryffindor; Stuart Keys, Ravenclaw; Amanda Seth, Ravenclaw; Jimmy Frank, Slytherin..._ Su corazón iba cada vez más rápido. Si no se tranquilizaba, iba a desmayarse allí mismo. No quería eso el primer día de colegio,¿verdad?Sería el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts.  _Dos alumnos más; Slytherin y Hufflepuf._  Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.  _Tres alumnos más; dos de Gryffindor y uno de Hufflepuf._ Después de siete nombre, llegó el suyo.  _Lily Kingheart._ La voz suave de la profesora resonaba en su cabeza. Respiró de nuevo y empezó a contar a la misma vez que caminaba.  _Uno...Dos...Tres...Cuatro...Cinco...Seis...Siete...Ocho...Nueve...Diez._ Justo diez pasos para sentarse en el taburete. Seis para llegar a la escalera, tres para subirlas y uno para sentarse. Con el sombrero en alto en una mano, la profesora esperó a la chica para luego depositarlo despacio sobre su cabeza. Lily cerró los ojos suavemente y notó un pequeño cosquilleo. Luego escuchó un largo ' _oh_ '. Se quedó de piedra.

-Otra Kingheart,¿eh?Aunque tú vienes un poco atrasada...Veamos donde te pongo...

_Slytherin no, Slytherin no, por favor, por favor, Slytherin no...Ravenclaw,Ravenclaw, RAVENCLAW._

-¡Menudo odio hacia Slytherin!¿Tanto te desagrada ir allí?

_¡No hacía falta que dijeras eso en voz alta, maldita sea!_

-Pero Slytherin parece perfecto para, pequeña. Podrías conseguir algo increíble allí. ¿No te gustaría eso?¿O simplemente no quieres estar ahí por la opinión que dará tu familia?

_No_ _,_ _por_ _favor_ _,_ _no_ _lo_ _hagas_ _..._

_-_ Siento decepcionarte, pero mi elección es...¡Slytherin!

Lily se quedó de piedra. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios una fina línea rosada. Se quedó pálida. Lo último que escuchó de aquel maldito sombrero fue ' _Aguanta, pequeña_ '.

**==============**

Nadie le habló. Se quedó callada durante toda la charla del director Dumbledore, apenas un sonido o movimiento. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, sólo recibió miradas frías y un despectivo 'Hola'. Después nada. Y en verdad, lo agradecía.

La primera Slytherin de la familia era ella. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de terror. SU abuelo estaba convencido de que su querida nieta entraría en Ravenclaw, como su abuela, pero que daba la posibilidad de que pudiera entrar en Gryffindor, como él. Todas las generaciones de la familia Kingheart se enorgullecía de que nadie jamás había entrado en Slytherin. O Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf. Quizás algún Gryffindor. Pero jamás un Slytherin. Para la familia, los magos de Slytherin eran de lo peor. Engreídos, orgullosos, malvados, narcisistas y traidores. Los aborrecían. Siempre han estado en guerra contra ellos, no podían soportarlos, mucho más desde que su padre murió hace nueve años, cuando sólo tenía siete años. Ese odio se le había transmitido por parte de su familia, menos su madre. Parecía que ella prefería dejar ese tema a parte. Siempre que quería hablar sobre ello, su madre rehuía con otro tema. Al final acabó por dejar de intentarlo. Pero ahora todo ese odio no le serviría de nada. Estaría rodeada de ellos comería con ellos, estudiaría, dormiría, haría trabajos, TODO. Como una más, como una Slytherin. No quería enfrentarse a la realidad, por lo que decidió quitarse las gafas y fingir que estaban sucias. Así, por lo menos, no vería con claridad su nueva pesadilla...

Caminaba un poco a ciegas, viéndolo todo borroso. Escuchaba susurros y otros sonidos raros. Notaba miradas alrededor de ella, figuras chocando unas contra otras. De repente, silencio. Escuchó la voz de un chico diciendo la contraseña. Se agruparon todos dentro de la sala común, cuchicheando y riendo entre amigos. Lily se apartó hacia una esquina y se quedó allí, esperando. Volvió a escuchar la misma voz de antes, pero esta vez parecía más irritado. Hablaba con desgana, arrastrando las palabras y con cierto sarcasmo. Palabra tras palabra, iba explicando a los nuevos todo lo que necesitaban saber para su comienzo en Hogwarts. Los alumnos nuevos prestaban atención, sin dejar escapar nada. En cambio, los veteranos pasaban de todo e iban a lo suyo. Janice también iba a lo suyo. Ya estaba al corriente de todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts. Lo único que necesitaba era la contraseña para entrar en la sala común y dónde estaban las habitaciones. Sólo se puso las gafas cuando indicaban dónde estaban las habitaciones. Todas las chicas se dirigían hacia allí, por lo que las siguió. Pasó por al lado del prefecto, y éste le agarró del brazo.

Era un chico alto, de pelo rubio platino y piel pálida. Sus ojos grises se clavaban en los de ella, penetrantes y amenazadores. Con un rostro serio, la miraba de arriba abajo, estudiándola como si fuera algo extraño. Después de un minuto, la miró directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su cara. Todos los demás alumnos se pararon para observarlos, esperando lo que parecía ser una pelea.

-No me gustas. Y debería ser lo contrario. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-le preguntó, acercando su cara a la de Lily.

-No pienso hacer nada al respecto. No necesito gustarte para nada. Así que...Suéltame el brazo, por favor.-le contestó. Le miraba con odio, esperando a que la soltara, pero sólo consiguió que apretara el agarre.

-Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde. Ya te digo que vamos a hablar. Una conversación bien larga, tú y yo...-se acercó a su oído y le susurró,-...sólos.

Lily, harta de él, se chafó del agarre y se fue. Corrió hacia los dormitorios y se tiró en la cama donde estaba su maleta. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Iba a ser un año movidito.

**==============**

Lily tuvo que salir corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin como un rayo. Sin explicación, su despertador había desaparecido y sus libros habían sido esparcidos por todo el salón. Uno casi se quema, al estar justo detrás de las llamas de la chimenea. Y el mapa que le dio su prima también había desaparecido, junto con sus gafas. Lily empezó a sospechar que todo esto era debido a su encontronazo de la otra noche. Ese imbécil se las iba a pagar, de una manera u otra.

Corrió pasillo tras pasillo, preguntando apresuradamente dónde podía encontrar la clase del profesor Slughorn, dando las gracias a un alumno de tercero. Después de dar la séptima vuelta, se chocó de nuevo con alguien. Lily se disculpó y recogió sus cosas. Después de hacerlo, ayudó a la otra persona. Pudo reconocer una melena rizada y larga, y algo rojo en el pecho de su camisa. También reconoció una falda. Era una chica.

-Perdón. No veo muy bien y no te he visto.-se disculpó Lily. Tras recogerlo todo, se levantaron. Tendió la mano.-Soy Lily Kingheart.

-Hermione Granger. Te recuerdo. Eres la de anoche, esa que odia tanto a los de Slytherin. Lo siento por lo de que te hayan puesto allí. No lo entiendo...

-Yo tampoco. Y ahora todos me odian. Supongo que la próxima vez me guardaré esos pensamientos para mí. Perdón, peor me tengo que ir. Llego tarde a clase de pociones.

-Yo también. ¿Vamos juntas?

-Mmm...Claro. Si no te molesto...

-¡Que va!¡Vamos, tenemos unos diez minutos antes de que empiece la clase!Podemos ponernos juntas.

-Genial. Por lo menos podré hablar con alguien...Oye, espera.

-Dime.

-¿No te importa que sea de Slytherin?

-....-se quedó mirándola un rato. Lily empezó a preocuparse.-Nop. Pareces buena gente. Vamos. ¡O no podremos coger buen sitio!  
  


Las dos juntas se fueron riendo. A Lily empezó a gustarle un poco más su estancia. Pero no se dio cuenta del par de ojos grises que la vigilaban tras la columna. Se avecinaban problemas.


End file.
